Demon among criminals
by EmoChickOfDeath
Summary: Irami has to live in the Akatsuki's hideout and hates every second of it. She can't trust anyone besides Hidan, or can she? Deidara won't leave her alone and she is haunted by someone from her past. Rated M because of language and content, maybe later.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of my character Irami Kurokawa and how she got into the Akatsuki and what happened when she did. Heres her profile-like thing.

Name: Irami Kurokawa

Age: 14

Gen: Female

Rank: S-Class Missing nin

Eyes: Blue-green

Hair: Silver, shoulder length, covers eyes somewhat

Clothes: Black short shorts, red t-shirt /w clan symbol (on back)

Birthplace: Getsugakure (Moon)

Affiliation: Akatsuki

Demon: Tsukiyama (moon mountain), 7-tailed panther (Eyes turn dark grey, silver flames surround her, claws, fangs)

Weapon of choice: Claws and fangs

Extra: Light grey ears on the sides of her head.

* * *

Irami was walking down the hall lost in her thoughts, not really looking where she was going. She was thinking about her home and her friends, in her old life. She had been forced to start a new one when she a) went berserk and killed her entire clan, b) Killed 3 kage's and attempted a 4th and c) killed an entire ANBU squad. Orochimaru "convinced" her to join him and thats when these jerks found her and forced her to join them. _Stupid Akatsuki. Stupid Orochimaru. Why does it seem everyone wants me to join them? And they can't take no for an answer._

She bumped into someone. "Oof! Sorry." she muttered then looked up and saw long blond hair. _Oh no... Deidara..._

"Don't worry about it." He said, smirking and wrapping an arm around Irami's waist. Irami merely glared and her ears went back. "Ooh. Feisty kitty." He said seductively.

"F*** you." She spat.

"I'd rather f*** you." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh! You're so gross." She pushed away and started walking again.

"Hey Irami!" He called.

_Do I dare? Unfortunately... _"What?" She turned to look at him.

"Nice legs. When are they open?" He smirked, looking her up and down, lingering on her short shorts.

"For you? Never." She glared and continued walking. She heard footsteps and knew he was following her, but ignored him hoping he would go away. No such luck. She suddenly felt him grope her ass, she gasped and jumped.

"Nice ass Kurokawa." His tone really pissed her off. She turned around and aimed a smack right at his face, but found herself pinned to the wall with both her hands immobilized. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast kitty-kitty." He smiled evilly. She merely glared at him, her ears back."Why do you hate me so?" His voice coated in mock innocence.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're a total pervert, not to mention a jerk." She said angrily, fighting to free her hands.

"Oh, well, that explains it." He smirked then his lips crashed down on her's. Irami's eyes went wide and she froze. Then she quickly turned her head to the side, away from him. He took both of her hands in one of his and pinned them above her head. Then he put his free hand over her mouth, using his hand-mouth to kiss her. She thrashed her head side to side as much as she could, but it didn't help, his hand stayed over her mouth. Her eyes where wide and terrified, begging him to let her go.

She looked everywhere for a way to escape, then looked down and realized she had a way. So she kneed him in the crotch, hard. He let go of her and doubled over in pain, groaning, she took this opportunity to run back to her room and lock the door. _O.k. What the hell was that? Deidara just KISSED me... Ew... Maybe I should tell Leader-san... But would he do anything? I doubt it. He probably wouldn't even care. Well I'll just have to deal with this on my own... But how...? That is the question._

Knock, knock, knock. Irami jumped. "Uh, who is it?"

"The pizza man. Who the f*** do you think it is?." Came a sarcastic voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh, hang on Hidan." She said walking over to the door. She unlocked the door and cracked it open.

"Is Deidara out there?" She asked cautiously. Looking around wary for any sign of movement.

"No. It's just me." Hidan said, confused at the fearful look on her face. "Everything O.k.?" He asked.

"Um, not really." She sighed. "Come in." She said opening the door wide enough for him to come through and closing it right after. They sat on the bed.

"Alright talk to me." Said Hidan, fully ready to listen and help. Ever since Irami first joined the Akatsuki Hidan had been the only one she connected with at all, except sometimes Itachi, when he's in a good mood. Hidan always listened when she needed to vent and always tried to help her with her problems. Not to mention he is very protective of her, he kinda thinks of her as a little sister.

"It's Deidara." She said sighing. "He...uh, well... he kinda..." She couldn't find a way to tell him.

He jumped up. "What the f*** did he do?! If he hurt you, I swear to f***ing Jashin-" Irami interrupted.

"No! No. He didn't hurt me per say..." He sat back down. She looked at the floor.

"Then what did he do?" Hidan's voice softened. Irami continued to study the floor. "C'mon Irami. You know you can tell me anything." He said.

"He groped me. And, kissed me..." She muttered as a tear escaped her eye.

"Want me to shank him for you?" Hidan asked playfully, even though she knew he would if she asked him to. He wiped away the evil tear.

"No. I don't want Leader-san to be mad at you." She smiled weakly.

"Oh, well... To late! Leader-san is always pissed at me!" She laughed. Another great thing about Irami and Hidan's relationship was Hidan didn't cuss half as much as normal when he was around her.

Knock, knock. Irami jumped (again). "Who is it?" she asked, looking at Hidan knowing he'd help her if need be.

"It's Kakuzu. Is Hidan there? I need him."

"I'll see you later. Let me know if anything else happens. O.k.?" She nodded. He gave her a quick hug and left. She got up and locked the door again and headed over to her book shelf. She picked up the book she had been reading, 'Marked'. She took it over to her bed and sat down to read for a while.

I hope you liked it! If so please let me know!!! Review please!!! If you have any pointers on how I can make it better, let me know! I need to know if you want me to continue the story! Also, tell me who you think she will end up with, or who she should be with, according to you. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" Irami called, annoyance obvious in her voice, she had just gotten to a good part of the book.

No answer.

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

"I said who is it?!" She waited a moment then let out an exasperated sigh and got up, walking over to the door and opening it. "Now who-" she stopped, her eyes wide at who she saw.

"Hey sexy." The blond pyrotecniction smirked down at her, pushing her into the room.

"D-Deidara... wh-what are you...?" the silver-haired girl stuttered backing up, her ears back in fear.

"What am I doing here?" his smirk widened. "I'm here to see you." he said his expression almost innocent, as he started toward Irami.

"S-stay back!" she barley managed a bit of force into the statement as she backed into a wall. Deidara ignored her and pushed her up against the wall, grabbing her wrists.

"Ah! No! Get off!" she exclaimed.

The blond chuckled. "No." he smirked.

"Deidara please!" she begged. He ignored her and bent down, his lips barely brushing hers. Irami quickly turned her head away. Deidara smirked and licked her jaw bone sliding up to her ear.

The silverette made an odd noise, like a mix between a gasp and a squeak, squirming under the unwanted touch.

_Oh god! This jerk! I can't believe he's doing this! He's a sick bastard! Licking my neck like that! It reminds me o-No I can't think about that! I have to worry about the bastard at hand, and what he's doing. The worst part, is, I can't believe I'm going to even think this, but, it feels good. Weird, but really fucking good... How do I get him to stop though?! It may feel good, but it's still _him_. I need t-Oh! That feels good._ A small moan escaped her lips as he passed a spot near the top of her neck.

"Enjoying this are we?"

"Go to hell."

"That's not very nice little kitty." he said his mouth going back to work, finding that spot again.

"I don't care if it w--ngh!" groaned the demon-girl as Deidara found the spot again.

"You sure you don't like it?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled because his mouth was still on her neck.

"Positive." she gasped out.

"Your body doesn't agree with you." he smirked.

Deidara let go of her hands for a second, and before she could push him away he did a few hand signs and she was tied to the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" she screamed. _Oh hell no! What is he planning? I don't want to find out. I need to, uh... what? What can I do? I'm completely tied down. Shit!_

"Ah! Deidara! No!" she yelled, squirming as one of his hands cupped one of her breasts. Her breathing began speeding up along with her heart rate, as memories she had tried hard to erase began to resurface.

---**Flashback---**

**About 2 years earlier...**

"Orochimaru-sama! W-what are you doing?!" a 12 year old Irami yelled as Orochimaru did the exact same thing Deidara was doing. The difference being she was laying on a bed with Orochimaru hovering over her and she wasn't tied down.

"Relax Irami-chan." Orochimaru's snake-like, hissing voice whispered in her ear, his cold breath tickling it.

"B-but... Orochimaru-sam-ah!" she gasped as his cold, slimy tongue slid down her shirt and under her bra.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. You're perfectly safe with me." He hissed calmly, one of his hands sliding down the front of her pants and underwear. He slid one of his fingers into her feminine entrance, causing her to cry out at the strange feeling.

"Orochimaru-sama! Ah! S-stop, please..." pleaded Irami, terrified, as she gripped the sheets.

The snake sanin ignored her pleas and slid in another finger.

"Ah! No! Stop please!" she cried out as she squirmed trying, in vain, to escape the pale man.

"I promise I'll be gentle, just calm down my little pet." his hissing voice soothed her slightly, and she relaxed a little. He began moving the fingers in and out and scissoring them and soon added a third.

"Ah! It hurts Sama!" the demon-girl cried out, her face flushed and a small trail of saliva dripped out of the corner of her mouth. Orochimaru stared at her with hungry eyes; he captured her lips in a rough kiss causing her to squeeze her eyes shut.

He used his other hand to slide her pants and underwear all the way down and off her legs. He pulled his fingers out and the girl sighed in relief only to let out a whimper as the snake-man undid his own pants and exposed his large, hard, dick.

"Sama... please, no..." she whimpered, her eyes wide in fear and amazement at his size. He ignored her pleas once again, positioning himself at her entrance; tears began falling down the young girl's cheeks.

---**End flashback---**

"Deidara please! Stop!" Irami begged him, trying hard not to have a repeat of _that day_, tears where running down her face.

Deidara looked at her his expression softening slightly at her tears, but then he looked down and went back to her bellybutton, licking in and around it.

_This can't be happening, not again, not from _him_. I need a way out... How...? Hidan! Why didn't I think of this before? I need to scream for him. He's the only one who will help me!_

Irami took a deep breath, hoping Deidara wouldn't notice, and screamed.

"HIDAAAAAN!!!! HEL-mhmf." she was cut off as the blond attacked her lips with one of his mouth hands.

They both heard banging on the door and Hidan's voice, "What the hell is going on in there?! Are you ok Irami?" She couldn't really respond but she knew a way she could, she bit down hard on the tongue that had invaded her mouth. Deidara let out a yelp and pulled away from her cursing.

"Hidan! Help me!! It's Deidara!!" she yelled.

"Oh fuck no! You bastard stay away from her!" said the Jashinist in a threatening tone, as he began attempting to break the door in. Deidara froze and glared at Irami

"Lil' brat... I'll be back." Deidara vowed, then, he disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

BOOM!

Irami's door caved under Hidan's force. He looked around and saw the girl tied to the wall with her shirt half-way up, he walked over and cut the ropes.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Uh... I-I think so..." Irami looked down at her feet, her face flushed, while pulling her shirt back down.

"How far did he get?" Hidan asked softly as he led her over to the bed and sat her down.

"H-he..." she took a deep breath, "He mostly just attacked my neck and bellybutton and groped me some." her eyes hadn't left the floor at all yet. The silver haired male sighed as he looked at the traumatized teen.

"Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" he asked knowing that made her feel safer. The young girl only nodded her head. "Alright, lets go." he helped her up, keeping his arm around her shoulders as if she needed help walking to his room, which was only down the hall. Hidan could tell this was going to be a long, rough night.

* * *

Hope you liked it! It's a little longer then the last one, I'm gonna try to make them a little longer each time 'till I find a length I like. (that's what she said ^^)

Give me feedback please!!


End file.
